It is known in the art relating to engines, compressors and the like to connect a reciprocable piston with the small end of a connecting rod by a wrist pin. The wrist pin may be pressed or otherwise retained in a transverse bore of either the piston or the rod or it may be of the full floating type. In the latter case some form of retainer is used to prevent the pin from sliding out of the bore and scoring the wall of the associated cylinder. In current automotive engine practice where floating pins are used, it is common to provide annular spring clips snapped into grooves on either end of the piston bore to retain the piston pin in the piston-connecting rod assembly.